Shower doors, and particularly glass shower doors, are generally provided as either a sliding door or a hinged door. When a glass door is hinged, it often includes two or more hinge mechanisms that clamp against the glass and provide for a full range of motion in either direction. Examples of such hinges are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,867,869 and 6,560,821, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. When it is desired to limit movement to only one direction, the opposite side of the glass door may be beveled to create a stop against an adjacent portion of the shower door enclosure. A stop may also be placed on the wall opposite the hinge as illustrated in FIG. 12 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,869.
However, it may be desired to selectively limit the range of motion of a glass shower door, such as to prevent impact of the glass against objects within or outside the shower. For example, it may be desired to selectively limit the range of the shower door at a chosen angle as not to impact a shower head or a towel bar. Prior art hinge mechanisms do not provide a mechanism to do so.